


one more time for my taste

by harmlessthings



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: (kind of) closeted character, Implied Blowjobs, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out, frat houses, technically the bylaws DO say 'fuck the lax-bros', whiskey loves suckin dick okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 14:23:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19064464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmlessthings/pseuds/harmlessthings
Summary: While he’s well aware of the existence of some odd rivalry between the men’s Lacrosse and Hockey teams - the details he’s not quite as clear on - at this point Whiskey’s stopped feeling guilty about how well he gets along with some of the guys on the team.





	one more time for my taste

Honestly? Whiskey kind of prefers the laid-back atmosphere of the parties the lacrosse guys throw. Don’t get him wrong, SMH is important to him, he’s playing the best hockey he’s ever played and hell...he’s even starting to think about hockey as some sort of tangible future for himself - something he’d never let himself entertain before he’d come to Samwell. The guys are great, it’s just that their parties, the Kegsters with their loud music and random people he’s never seen (and often never sees again...anywhere, now that he thinks about it), are a bit too much for him sometimes. 

The parties here are less ‘chaotic rager’ and more ‘chill gathering’, just hanging out. That’s more Whiskey’s style. He’ll celebrate with the rest of his team after a big win, sure, but after a loss? He’s always glad for an invitation to get his mind away from hockey on the opposite end of campus. 

While he’s well aware of the existence of some odd rivalry between the men’s Lacrosse and Hockey teams - the details he’s not quite as clear on - at this point Whiskey’s stopped feeling guilty about getting along with some of the guys on the team. Similarly the guys here have petered out with the hockey digs. It’s nice. There’s no pretense here. No performance. It’s easy. 

There are about eight of them strewn casually across the back patio of the lacrosse frat house - in lawn chairs, sitting on the wooden railing, across the steps down to the yard, it’s a warm night and Harrison had dragged a cooler out for them having already stocked it to last them the evening. Whiskey had gladly accepted a bottle (honestly, he can’t stand keg beer), and fallen smoothly into the conversation what must have been hours ago now. Rhys and Chad S have now caught everyone in their heated debate from earlier in the day; a Would-You-Rather scenario of only being able to use public restrooms for the rest of your life or giving up pizza eternally. 

Harrison agrees with Rhys, saying that Coach doesn’t even let them eat pizza during the season anyway so it’s not much of a loss, while Chad R, in an almost comically cliche way, backs up his fellow Chad on the impossibility of living without pizza. Obvious high-five ensuing. 

Kyle has brought along his girlfriend Jana, who plays on the women’s soccer team, and while at these gatherings Whiskey often exchanges knowing looks with her at the, admittedly strange, antics of the lacrosse boys - not unlike the one they’re sharing now as she sits draped on Kyle’s lap to his right. 

And then there’s Riley on his left, the two of them close now on the battered old lounge that lives on the back porch here. There’s no pretending in the way Riley’s free hand sits idly but deliberately at the back of Whiskey’s neck, fingertips playing at the collar of his shirt as they all sit and drink and laugh. Whiskey leans into him and no one makes a fuss.

When the argument dies down on the promise of a glorious pizza filled existence in the life after Coach’s collisions with the team nutritionists, Rhys proposes the next Would-You-Rather; a year of adult braces or monthly lex waxings for a year. The rest of the group unanimously decides against the wax torture, at the amusement of and gentle mocking from Jana, when Chad S pipes up in his direction. 

“Connor, what about you?” He asks. Connor’s ears prick up at the mention of his actual name - sometimes forgetting the actual sound of it in lieu of his hockey-given nickname. 

“God, no.” He says quickly, lifting his beer to his mouth. “I had to deal with braces for most of sophomore and junior year in high school. Never again.” Connor drinks. 

Riley’s knee nudges against his own.

“You had braces? I’d pay good money to see those yearbook photos.” He teases Connor lightly. 

He looks to Riley, smirking back at Riley’s own fond, toothy grin. Connor doesn’t have to wonder what might be behind that expression, doesn’t have to worry about what people might think if they noticed the way Riley’s strong hand holds him by the shoulder - too close to be casual. He knows what they think here, he knows the other guys enjoy him just as much as Riley does, when they’re allowed that is.    


“Oof, tough time to have braces, bro. Awkward teenager making out is bad enough even  _ without _ braces, that’s such a steep learning curve.” Chad R looks genuinely bummed by pure proximity. Connor laughs and shrugs it off.

“I did okay.” He says almost-slyly. 

Harrison snort-laughs from where he’s sitting, midway through tossing another beer to Kyle. “Well obviously.” 

“What do you mean?” Jana questions.

“Let's just say Connor’s apparently not lacking in the mouth-skills department” Kyle tells her, matter-of-factly, getting nods and sounds of affirmation from around the patio. Connor blushes, but not in shame. He catches Harrison’s eye for a moment and finds no derision there. 

“You all agree?” Jana directs her question outward, interest piqued. Chad S whistles his high opinion in response, adjusting in his chair and looking Connor up and down appreciatively. Connor rolls his eyes. Jana seems both impressed and surprised, she gives him an acknowledging nod and he figures they’ll have an interesting chat some time soon. “You saying you don’t know yourself, honey?” She says to her boyfriend, only barely jokingly. 

He and Kyle have never, but Connor isn’t exactly a well kept secret around the lacrosse house, Kyle has seen enough to know - and Connor has noticed him watching. Noticed his definite interest.

Something in the tone of their little group has shifted now with the topic. Connor can feel it. Feel their eyes on him. He’a beyond pretending that he doesn’t enjoy it.  

“Connor, baby, why don’t you show her?” Riley’s voice takes on a particular low lilt that sinks right into Connor’s skin in an instant. He only needs to glance back for an instant to see the softer smirk on his face now, the sure look in Riley’s light blue eyes that tells him  _ Go on, I want you to.  _

He looks back to Kyle and Jana - both equally intrigued at the offer and Kyle especially attempting to keep his cool. She says something low in his ear a moment, he watches them as Riley seems to deposit his bottle on the deck and Connor then feels a slightly cold hand on his leg for a moment. Reassuring. 

He knows the others are watching as Jana scoots backwards to lean more against the arm of the couch and Kyle shifts towards him. He knows they’re paying attention as he turns his body towards Kyle, leaning up a little, putting his free hand on his chest and kisses him. Slowly first. Connor hears Jana breathe in, feels her move, half between himself and Kyle. He can smell her perfume from here and sure it’s nice, but his mind is elsewhere. Kyle hasn’t shaved in a few days, the rough stubble on his jaw scratches just the slightest bit. When he feels Kyle relax into him Connor smiles just slightly into the kiss, his hand now gripping the front of Kyle’s shirt as he leans up a little further, out of Riley’s reach now. Angling himself down onto the other man Connor parts his lips a little wider, coaxing Kyle along with him and sliding forward further still. With open mouths and tongues there’s a brief moment to hear Kyle’s quiet  _ ngh  _ and Connor hums his satisfaction as he draws back just slightly, just enough to have Kyle reaching after him. 

He glances over at Jana as he settles back against Riley again, she seems equally satisfied with the experiment and even a little amused at the wanton expression on her boyfriend’s face.

“And that’s just kissing him.” Rhys says after a moment. 

Riley’s hand settles around Connor’s waist, he says nothing but leans in to press a smirking kiss against his hairline, something proud and possessive in the gesture that stirs promisingly low in Connor’s stomach. Soon enough the conversation shifts and moves away just as smoothly, without incident or outburst, Connor’s position amongst this team as part guest part plaything so entirely a non-issue. It’s hard for him to imagine this kind of response existing anywhere outside of this stupid frat house. When he’s here Connor feels like another person altogether, lighter, and he tends not to think too hard on that, that self-analysis is not what he comes here for. 

Throughout the rest of the night he does catch Harrison’s dark eyes on more than one occasion, sees them flicker across briefly to Riley next to him as he takes a long drink from his beer. But things move along. It’s much later in the kitchen on his way back inside, having just finished dumping bottles in the recycling, that Connor feels two warm hands on his hips, warmer breath at his neck and ear.

“You’ve wanted to jump Kyle for months haven’t you?” Riley murmurs, his voice a soft timbre that Connor leans back into without having to spare a second thought. “I’m pretty sure he enjoyed that.”

Connor turns in Riley’s arms, about eye-level with the blonde boy, if a little taller. But Riley’s strong arms and broader shoulders crowd him into the space next to the fridge. Connor tilts his chin just barely, letting a smirk settle across his lips.

“I’m pretty sure  _ you _ enjoyed that.” He chirps back, kissing Riley. It’s not as if they’ve been holding out for any particular reason - though he also didn’t come over solely to make out with Riley, they’re not boyfriends or anything, or...they’re not really...or, Connor stops thinking about it so hard - still, there’s a certain kind of relief in  _ finally _ getting to kiss him tonight. 

“He and Jana are leaving but wouldn’t he love to get to touch you again some time hmm?” Riley says on an exhaled breath, pressed against Connor now and working along his jaw. “If we let him get those pretty lips around his cock? Don’t worry, i’d make sure he behaved himself.” 

He shudders, eyes still closed and hands holding on to Riley’s shoulders. He practically picture it. Himself, knees aching against the hardwood floors of one of the upstairs bedrooms, Riley’s or Kyle’s, it doesn’t matter. Kyle sitting on the bed, legs wide for Connor to fit between, hands clenched in the sheets at the side of the mattress as he looks down with dark eyes to watch Connor take him in. And then Riley. Riley standing behind him, a firm hand in his hair, filthy encouragement pouring out of his mouth as he tells Kyle to enjoy himself, boasts about how good that mouth is, how eager, how Connor will let him come wherever he wants. In his head he moans a muffled agreement.

Connor’s half hard just at the thought of it.

It doesn’t seem to go unnoticed as Riley’s hand travels up his side, along his neck to pull him in closer for another, dirtier kiss. They stay there for a while, Connor’s arms wrapping around Riley’s wide shoulders, Riley holding him firm and close, their mouths moving impatiently. The back door opens and closes and Connor barely registers it until he hears Harrison’s familiar chuckle. Glancing over Riley’s shoulder he watches as Harrison crosses the kitchen to head for the staircase, not directly intruding but certainly not ignoring them. 

Before too long Riley smiles against him, pulling away and taking his hand to pull him away from the counter and over towards the stairs behind Harrison. For a moment his mind is reeling to switch gears away from the fantasy of Kyle, though all things considered he’s really quite used to it at this point. He wonders briefly if this might have been cleverly orchestrated over only a few glances the two had shared earlier, and the look in Riley’s eyes even in this dim light seems to promise something along those lines. 

**Author's Note:**

> this happened because i’ve been thinking about the fact that the lax bro we see whiskey making out with in 4.9 is definitely not the blonde lax bro we see with whiskey in the art for the notes or on the last page of huddle 3 so i'm very >.> about how many lax bros whiskey has hooked up with and decided maybe it's.....a lot of them
> 
> alternate title: whiskey is a lax-hoe
> 
> also I had to name many generic lacrosse frat boys for this piece of trash and it was an awful experience i'm so sorry


End file.
